


The Young Wolf and the Ward of the Warden

by Confused_Traveler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Gen, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Traveler/pseuds/Confused_Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ned Stark brought home a bastard girl, but he never claimed her as his own. Instead he said her mother died during childbirth and her father died fighting in the rebellion. So the honorable Lord Stark took Lyarra Snow as his ward and raised her alongside his own children. During this time, Lord Stark’s heir falls for Lyarra. Fifteen years after his rebellion, the King comes to Winterfell…<br/>AU fem! Jon/Robb Stark<br/>I own nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robb I

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this and I'm still debating continuing it.

His eyes followed her as she graced through the courtyard. It seemed to be Lyarra’s nature to be perfect, at least in Robb’s eyes. She always dressed perfectly, even if her gowns were not as nice as those of Sansa. Lyarra could use a sword just as well as Robb, much to Arya’s envy. When Lyarra spoke, she seemed to be singing and her laugh made his heart flutter. Her hair was a beautiful dark color and her grey eyes and white skin gave her a glowing feature in the sun that managed to pierce the clouds. She currently wore a blue woolen dress, which fitted her form perfectly. Her hair was down, which framed her beautiful face.

He stood with his four siblings, Theon Greyjoy and his parents awaiting the arrival of the King of Westeros. His mother had moved Lyarra a little bit off to the side of the Starks due to her illegitimate status. Robb hated how his mother always regarded Lyarra with a deep suspicion, as a popular theory for her father was Brandon Stark, Catelyn’s former fiancé. Those that believed this argued that it certainly explained her Stark-like looks. 

Once the King arrived, somewhat formal greetings and introductions were made and Ned Stark was about to offer to show Robert to the crypts.

“So Ned, where is that girl you took in?”

Lord Stark paused, hesitating slightly before speaking. “She is right there, your Grace.” He motioned for Lyarra to come closer. “May I introduce Lyarra Snow, my ward?” Lyarra sank into a well-practiced curtsey, while the king stared at her intently.

“By the Seven, you look just like her.”

Robb could tell that she was becoming more and more uncomfortable underneath Robert’s attentions, and Ned saw how the Queen began to look almost enraged. The Lord of Winterfell led the King into the crypts in order to defuse the awkward moment.

The feast began later that day, the first of many to be had whilst the Royal family stayed at Winterfell. Robb had decided to escort Lyarra to the Great Hall from her chambers. Robb felt nervous when he knocked on her door, but he was determined not to let it show. He heard that musical voice give him permission to enter and when he saw her dressed in a beautiful, silvery grey gown with blue sleeves, his world stopped turning. She was a vision from the gods. She had been his closest friend throughout his childhood, his rock, and now his love. She looked at him with those enchanting eyes.

“Oh, hello Robb.”

“Good evening, my lady. May I escort you to the hall?”

Lyarra seemed a little taken a back by his sudden formal manners, as he was normally very easygoing around her. She had noticed some of his stares recently, but she never confronted him about them. She nodded with a faint blush coloring her cheeks

“That is good or I would have looked like a fool carrying these in with me.”

Robb withdrew five blue roses from behind his back. For a girl who enjoyed horse riding and sword fighting, the Stark boy knew Lyarra had a weakness for blue winter roses, which were always her favorite. He smiled with delight as the girl’s teeth showed in a happy grin. Robb would always do whatever he could to make Lyarra cheerful. She graciously accepted the small boutique of flowers and linked arms with the heir of Winterfell as they made their way towards the feast to which they were already late.

Lyarra managed to get a seat somewhat close to the main table, with a few knights and ladies that had accompanied the king and a few knights and captains of the Starks. As they walked in, all eyes were on them. Ned Stark was among those who paled at the sight of the blue roses in Lyarra’s hands. 

After eating, many of the partygoers took to dancing. Lyarra and Robb were inseparable on the dance floor and off, something Robb very much enjoyed. Robb saw the King approaching, after he had put aside the serving girl he was with. Robb then grabbed Lyarra’s hand and ran from the hall with her. The two made their way back to her chambers and by the time they reached it, Robb had decided to ask Lyarra a question that made his throat close up just thinking about it. Before he could say anything, her arms were wrapped around his neck and her lips were on his own. They kissed so deeply and for so long that he began to see stars. He tasted sweet honey and wine on her lips.

When they finally separated, he gripped her shoulders and said, “Lyarra, will you marry me?” 

And Robb was happy to receive a second kiss as well as her answer. 

The next morning, Robb knocked the door of his father’s solar. 

“Father, I wish to talk to you.” After seeing he had his father’s attention, he continued nervously. “As you are Lyarra’s guardian, you have final say in whom she marries.” Ned Stark nodded slowly, regarding him carefully. Robb then felt words tumble out of his mouth. “I have asked for her hand in marriage and she said yes.” He took a breath and calmed down. “Do I have your permission?”

Ned Stark looked at his eldest child and did not speak for a while as he studied him.   
“Yes you have my permission to marry her. Treat her well and honor your vows. I believe she will be a great companion for you, especially when you take over the rule of the North.”

The wedding of Robb Stark, the heir of Winterfell, was completed within a week, as Robert Baratheon wanted to attend it before he left for King’s Landing. The two were thrown together after the bedding ceremony in which Lyarra’s beautiful gown was torn. When they both were alone in Robb’s chambers, Lyarra Stark looked at her new husband with a look that resembled fright. He immediately knew what troubled her.

“We don’t have to do this now. I can wait until your ready.” 

Her face relaxed and she exhaled deeply as she slipped on a nightgown, while he found a pair of breeched. She curled up next to him in their wedding bed.

“Thank you, Robb. I love you,” she whispered before falling asleep. Robb Stark decided at that moment that he was the luckiest man in the Seven Kingdoms.

The joy the Starks enjoyed from the wedding did not last long. Bran had fallen from a high tower and was unconscious. Catelyn Stark was inconsolable as she attended her son. Ned Stark had departed along with Arya and Sansa to be the next Hand of the King. When Ned said farewell to his son, he left behind his sword.  
“Ice belongs in the hands of the Lord of Winterfell, in the North. Take care of it and defend our family with it.”

Management of the North had fallen heavily on Robb’s shoulders, while Lyarra was managing the household. Whenever Robb felt stressed or overwhelmed by his duties, his wife was there to lift him up. Eventually, even Catelyn Stark left after Bran was attacked, leaving Lyarra to care for young Rickon.

Then one night, when Robb arrived at his chambers, he noticed Lyarra was standing there with a determined look on her face. 

“Robb, I am ready.” Slowly, she took off her gown and small clothes revealing her beautiful body to her lord husband. He noticed her admiring his physique after he had shed his clothing.

“Just please be gentle. I have heard that it hurts the first time.”

Robb Stark took her words to heart that night and soon her cries of pain were cries of pleasure.

The new Lord and Lady of Winterfell had settled into their roles nicely, and Bran had finally woken up and Lady Catelyn had returned. Then grave news arrived from King’s Landing.

“My Lord, Lord Eddard Stark has been arrested and the King is dead.”

Robb sat stunned for a moment as he processed the news. He stood and while squeezing his wife’s hand, he said, “Call my banners. When my father left, he told me to defend our family.” He looked at his wife who nodded her approval. He looked at her and said, “I will bring my father back home. You will stay here with Bran and Rickon.” He felt her eyes glare at him.

“I will not sit here waiting in agony everyday to know if you are alive. The Mormont women ride into battle and I shall as well.”

Robb agreed, though somewhat unhappy and he would feel much better keeping her safe at Winterfell. However, he knew there was no way to convince her to stay. Plus, this could be the beginning of a long and bitter war, and he would be lost without her company. After all, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.


	2. The Stark Girls I

Lyarra I

Even though the war was going extremely well for the Stark army, Lyarra found that she could not remain at ease each time Robb went into battle. Sure, he had an honor guard to protect him in battle, but war is full of uncertainties. Robb was still winning almost everywhere he went and he reputation continued to grow. Legends about him and his wolf sprung up, but these tales did nothing to sooth her worries. 

Today, especially was difficult for her as she looked after his wounds after the battle at the Crag. They did not talk as he rested his auburn locks on a pillow. She sat next to him in a soft chair and stroked those locks as she reminisced about what had led to this.

Flashbacks

The war had been going well. They had not yet suffered a defeat and had managed to cross at the twins only for the extra price of adding to the Frey lands after the war and a possible betrothal between Rickon and a yet to be determined Frey. Lyarra knew that Walder Frey had purposely avoided Bran due to Bran’s crippling fall. The Greyjoys had joined them from the sea and were now pillaging the coast of the Westerlands. Torrhen and Eddard Karstark had even successfully captured the Kingslayer as a powerful bargaining chip. Then came the execution of Lord Eddard Stark.

She had walked out of the camp to where Robb was beating a regular sword against a tree.

“Robb, stop it now!” He turned to her with maniacal eyes, the eyes of a wolf. Yet they softened upon looking at her, as did his whole body. She rushed towards him and ripped the sword from his hands from his limp hands.

“You’ve ruined this sword, Robb. Now we have one less blade to plunge into the heart of Joffrey.” He seemed to collapse into her weeping. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she thought of the honorable man who had taken her in and raised her as his daughter.

“I want them all to pay. They must pay for what they did.”

“Robb look at me.” Blue eyes filled with sorrow looked into the grey eyes of determination. “We are going to kill them all.” And with that she pulled him again into her embrace. She turned slightly and saw Catelyn Stark a few yards away with a look of approval on her face.

A meeting had taken place later. She sat beside her husband as Greatjon Umber gave a very loud, but inspiring speech. Eventually, he kneeled, proclaiming Robb the first King in the North in 300 years. The other nobles followed suit. When she stood to join the Young Wolf, Umber shouted again, “All hail the Queen!” 

 

End of Flashback

Now everywhere she walked, men kneeled and women curtsied. Her own bodyguard was Dacey Mormont and of course her own albino direwolf, Ghost. Her own legend had grown especially after her wolf had been seen saving the life of Robb Stark during a battle. They said she was the wolf. The singers and many of the people called her the Wolf Queen. Her enemies have been reported as calling her the Bitch Queen or the Wolf Whore. Nevertheless, her life had never been easier. Her clothing became much finer as nobles, especially those south of the neck, gave her many gifts. She also received jewels, but did not wear them as often. Most she was considering selling to help with the war effort. But she always wore a silver ring that proclaimed her marriage and often a simple silver circlet for a crown. When ceremony dictated, she had a bronze crown with nine spikes in it.

‘If only Sansa could see me now.’ She immediately pushed away this thought as she remembered Sansa was a captive at King’s Landing. However, here Lyarra, a bastard, was now a queen, while Sansa the lady was a captive, betrothed to the wrong side.

Lyarra’s thoughts began to drift towards other family, particularly the one growing in her belly. After the second battle in the campaign, Lyarra had consummated her marriage with Robb.

“I need to be with you in case you should fall. I need to know that I was good wife, that I was willing to give you heirs.” Her other reasons were cut off by his lips. Now the heir to the King in the North grew within her and she felt a great amount of pride.

She noticed her husband’s eyes fluttering open. She gently kissed his brow as he smiled at her.

“Lyarra, I think we should try and come up with a name for our child.” 

Lyarra looked at him with a questioning glance. “What did you have in mind, my love?”

“I was thinking of Eddard for a boy and maybe Lyanna for a girl.”

Lyarra shook her head, her dark hair rippling with the movement. “I don’t feel right about Eddard being a name for such a small person. His memory is too fresh in my mind; I would weep each time I called him. How about Jon?”

Robb concentrated for a moment and then pompously said, “I name you Jon Stark, the King in the North.” Lyarra began to giggle and then he continued in a normal voice. “Yes, I think that works. What about if it’s a girl?”

“Oh, I’m having a boy. A mother always knows.”

And so the King and Queen in the North sat holding each other in a sweet embrace as their army planned to march on the lands of house Lannister. 

Sansa I

Now the Tyrells had declared for Joffrey and Sansa had a terrible feeling that she was going to lose her betrothal to the King. After all, the Tyrell girl was said to be very beautiful and a maid. Apparently the Tyrell host was splitting up with half coming to King’s Landing to defend against Stannis and the other half moving to defend the Westerlands from her brother. King Renly had been slain and now his unused army and wife were Joffrey’s to command. 

 

She was so lonely in the capital with no friends to comfort her. She had not heard from Jeyne Poole since the arrest of her father.

She was so confused in the war. She wanted Robb to come and free her, but every time he took a step closer, she was beaten. Still she prayed for any of the gods to please kill the boy king who terrorized her.

Arya I

Traveling in the company of Lord Beric Dondarrion was not so bad, particularly when he did everything to help her. The Brotherhood Without Banners had found Arya, Gendry and Hot Pie and when Beric Dondarrion laid eyes on Arya, Thoros of Myr said that a light came to the Lightning Lord’s eyes that he had not seen in a long while. Lord Beric had been killed many times, and each time he had lost a bit of himself. His squire, Lord Edric Dayne was especially distraught from watching his once kindly master turn into a senseless shell of a man. But Arya had reminded him of Lord Stark and the mission Beric was given. 

And so the band of outlaws moved out towards the direction of Robb Stark’s army. Arya passed her time sparring and joking around with the young lord of Starfall. He was… easy on the eyes, Arya supposed and he didn’t seem to mind spending time with old Arya Horseface. 

They were traveling by the West when they suddenly ran into a group of armed men. Suddenly, a huge man went up to them and was about o demand their surrender when he saw Arya.

“Princess Arya, you have your Aunt’s looks from when she was your age.”

Arya was surprised because he had heard that her Aunt Lyanna had been extremely beautiful and Lyarra also looked like her aunt.

“I am Eddard Karstark, one of your brother’s sworn guards. My condolences to your father, he was a good man.” Arya was about to say something about how she was not a lady, but then she recalled he said Princess Arya. “I will take you to King Robb immediately. I think if we hurry we can reach him in time for supper.” As if on cue, both Edric and Arya’s stomachs growled causing them both to blush and Arya gave an unladylike laugh.

The rest of journey went quickly for Arya, but it wasn’t until she was in the arms of Lyarra and Robb that she let loose tears of joy and sadness.


End file.
